Inter-house Buddys
by jallam
Summary: When Professor Dumbledore announces that everyone will have a buddy from a different Harry is annoyed, especially when he gets Draco Malfoy but it gets better.
1. The Announcement

Harry pulled himself out of bed. He'd had a late night last night, after detention he had had to do his charms homework and study for his transfiguration test. He hadn't gone to bed until 3am. He'd had 4 hours of sleep. He pulled on his boxers, trousers and shirt then made Ron get up.

"Com'on we have our trans test first. Can't be late for McGonagall or she'll throttle us." He chuckled and then pulled on his socks, shoes and robes.

"Where the fuck is my tie?" he cursed. He walked down into the common room with Ron and saw it. Walking out of the house Harry secured it around his neck and they went to brekfast.

Harry was just starting on his second plate of eggs when Dumbledore stood up. He spread his arms and smiled.

"I hope you all slept well. I know I did." Harry could've sworn Dumbledore had looked at him whilst saying that.

"Anyway, I have an announcement. In order to prevent house hatred and prejudice you will all be assigned a buddy from a different house. Today you must find your buddy and from tomorrow you will be magically bonded between the hours of 8am and 8pm and the furthest you will be able to get from one another is 3 foot." There was a mixture of groans and confused mumbles.

After brekfast the boys went to see who they had. They pushed past some first years and seached for their names.

"Here I am!" Ron exclaimed, "I've got Cedric Diggory." He seemed happy with this. Harry was still searching for his name and then he saw it. Harry Potter and… Draco Malfoy. "Great." He spat sarcastically. Ron looked over and clapped him on the back. "Sorry mate." He grumbled roughly.


	2. A Growing Relationship

**A/N Sorry! I'm such a bad person that I actually forgot this existed, and then when I found it I looked for it on my laptop and it was no where so I had to write it again, from what I remember it's completely different now. Again I'm so so so sorry but enjoy :)**

Harry looked around, annoyed. Dumbledore had said they had to 'find their buddy' today. That meant he had to find Malfoy. He saw the other boy just as he was reading his name and Malfoy visibly paled. Harry suppressed laughter and went up behind him. He reached up and tapped Malfoy on the back of the head and then leaped backwards, it's a good thing he did otherwise he would've ended up like that troll in first year, with a wand up his nose.

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped, putting his wand away.

"Malfoy." Harry said in a level tone. Then all of a sudden a second year in Ravenclaw robes came up behind them

"Chase." he laughed and walked away. Harry chuckled and he could've sworn he saw Draco smirk.

Harry then left for Transfiguration.

###########################################################################

Everyday for the next month was like that, they'd greet each other by last name and stay together until 8pm without saying anything that wasn't necessary. One day, however, something changed.

"Draco."

"Harry." Harry did a double take, literally.

"You realize you just called me Harry right?" He asked. Malfoy smirked,

"Yes I do, the point of this is to become friends and I don't think Dumbledore will let us separate until we do so I would appreciate it if you'd call me Draco." he finished and took a big breath in.

"A-alright." Harry said, confused. Throughout that day they exchanged light chit-chat, it was awkward at first but then they started talking about each other, what they liked (DADA, comics and quidditch) and what they didn't (books, history of magic and some teachers), Harry talked about muggle sports like football (soccer) and Draco talked about what it was like growing up a wizard.

That night when Harry went to bed he fell asleep quickly and he slept better than usual, he woke without dread of the day and was down right cheerful as he got ready. Ron, of course, was curios.

"What happened? Did you and Draco confess your love for one another and have an afternoon of sexyfuntime?" he laughed and braced himself for Harry's hit on the shoulder like normal. Ron was the only one who knew Harry's secret, he was gay as hell. Harry didn't react in the way Ron was expecting though, he blushed and turned away.

"Dude I was joking, you didn't actually hook up with Malfoy, did you?"

"His name is Draco and no Ron, I didn't." Harry marched quickly out of the dorm and left Gryffindor tower, making his way to the great hall for breakfast.


	3. It Happens

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 3. IT'S WRITTEN IN DRACO'S P.O.V (THIS WHOLE FIC IS OOTP TIME)**

"Hey Draco." Harry mumbled, distractedly. Draco frowned,

"Harry? Are you alright?" he could hear the panic in his own voice and it scared him. Harry was just a friend, nothing more. Harry just sighed and turned away, was that a blush?

They went to lesson and whilst they did talk, they didn't talk as much and Draco noticed that Harry wouldn't make eye contact.

By dinner that night, Draco had, had enough,

"Harry, what's wrong?! And if you say nothing so help me god I'll have to hex you!" Harry shrugged and blushed again. Had Draco done something or said something to offend Harry? He thought back through there conversations, he hadn't once said 'Mudblood' and he hadn't called Harry anything mean, he hadn't even insulted the weasel as far as he could tell.

"Have I done something or said something...?" He asked.

"No Draco, it isn't you."

"Then what is it?" Draco looked straight at Harry, straight into he deep green eyes and he forced himself not to blink.

"What's troubling you?"

"It's nothing-"

"Don't give me that bull shit."

"FINE YOU KNOW WHAT DRACO?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'VE ADMIRED YOU SINCE FIRST YEAR AND THAT'S WHY I IGNORED YOU, I DIDN'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW THAT-THAT I'M GAY, I KISSED CHO CHANG TO CONVINCE MYSELF BUT IT DIDN'T WORK AND THEN RON FIGURED IT OUT! IF HE CAN FIGURE IT OUT IT WON'T TAKE LONG FOR EVERYONE ELSE TO FIGURE IT OUT AS WELL! I'M SCARED THAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT AND HATE ME SO I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HIDE THOSE FEELINGS BUT I CAN'T HIDE THEM IF I'M SPENDING THE WHOLE TIME WITH THE ONE PERSON I LOVE. I CAN'T I can't I can't." there was an awkward minute of silence,

"You- you love me?" Draco was amazed, he loved Potter, not that anyone knew that, but he'd always presumed that he'd be a ladies man.

"Yes, I do, I always have and I always will." Harry was beetroot red and the whole hall was silent and staring at them. Draco couldn't help himself, he leaned forward and kissed the other boy, the hall erupted into cheers and clapping. Dumbledore was leaning over and talking to McGonaglle and weasel was pumping his fist in the air and yelling.


End file.
